1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an acoustical tile or panel faced with a distortion free decorative thin plastic film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce film covered acoustical tile by applying edge adhesive to acoustically punched boards and then covering the surface with a plastic film which is heat shrunk. A disadvantage in this method arises when the thin film comes in contact with the tile surface and any contaminants or surface irregularities are telegraphed through the film to distort it. It is also known to incorporate reflective sheet material such as aluminized polyester, in a stretched condition over a supporting frame to form, for example, mirror like reflective surfaces, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,116 and prior art set forth in column 1 for various constructions of such mirrors. The use of a special frame construction in combination with an acoustical base and a stretched metalized film is also known.